Another Generation of Marauders
by RemmyBlack
Summary: AU! James Potter II and Teddy Lupin are in their first years and going to Hogwarts! On the train, their meet muggle-born Serene and Fritzner Malfoy, together they make up another gen of Marauders! Better then it sounds, promise
1. James Potter and Teddy Lupin

**A/N Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and I kinda made James be the same age as Teddy for this to work cuz well, its fun ok? I know I have a really bad record for updating fics but I already have like 6 more chapters written so yeah. **

**

* * *

****Chapter One **

_**Teddy Lupin and James Potter**_

"Teddy! Wake up!" James Potter yelled to his father, Harry Potter's, godson and his best friend,

"Go away James," come the reply from underneath the turquoise blanket.

"Teddy, we're going to Hogwarts today, come on, get up." James pulled of the blankets, revealing a messy turqouise with brown streaks haired boy.

Harry Potter walked into his Godson's room to find his own son trying to get up the sleeping boy.

"James, go down to your Mother and help her with Al," Harry told his son, who sighed with fein annoyance but went anyway.

"Teddy," Harry gently shooked the still sleeping boy, "Come on, get up."

Teddy just groaned, "Don't wanna,"

"Teddy, if you don't get up now, we will miss the train to Hogwarts." Harry told the boy, who groaned but got up anyway, wiping the sleep from his brown eyes.

"Go downstairs, I think Ginny is finished cooking breakfeast." Harry told the now yawning boy.

Teddy nodded, then rolled out of bed, landed on all fours and crawled to the bathroom. Harry shooked his head as he heard the tap running and a splash, Teddy reappeared with his head and some of his shoulders wet.

"Do you and James really have to do that?" Harry asked,

Teddy nodded, "I won't be fully awake until I dip my head in cold water." Harry smiled as Teddy ran out of his room and downstairs.

Hogwarts was going to have two more troublemakers again.

* * *

**A/N Like I said before I got 7 chapters up already, so this is a good start but I'm not gonna post the second chapter until I have a review!**

**So review please!**


	2. Fritzner Malfoy

****

**A/N Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and I kinda made James be the same age as Teddy for this to work cuz well, its fun ok? I know I have a really bad record for updating fics but I already have like 6 more chapters written so yeah. Rated T cuz Teddy's mouth hasnt been washed out with soap yet. **

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Two

_****__****___

Fritzner Malfoy

"Fritzner!" Fritzner Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, screeched, "Get up or you will miss the Hogwarts train!"

Fritzner groaned as he got up out of his bed, "Now that wouldn't be good," he told himself as he moved to find his muggle t-shirt and jeans. He was probably the only Malfoy that knew the appropriate muggle clothing to wear to get to the train.

"FRITZNER! GET UP!" He heard his mother yell again,

"I AM UP!" He yelled back, laying the muggle clothing down on his bed.

"Hey **Fritzner**, ready for Hogwarts?" his older brother, Draco Malfoy asked,

"Yep," Fornix smiled, running a hand through his neat black hair. "Through I doubt anyone will think I'm a Malfoy." Fornix resisted saying 'thank merlin'.

"Yeah, I guess no one will." Draco added, as he looked at how different his brother looked. While the Malfoys generally had blonde hair and light eyes, Fritzner had black hair, dark gray eyes. It was obvious that the Black genes passed onto him.

"FRITZNER! GET DOWN HERE OR MISS BREAKFEAST!" Narcissa yelled to her youngest son.

Fritzner rolled his eyes as he walked downstairs, choosing to ignore Draco's stares.

"Mother and Father won't like where he will end up," Draco stated to no one, he knew his brother was not going to go into Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! The chapters DO get longer, remember this is just the intro chapters ok? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Serene Rod

********

**A/N Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and I kinda made James be the same age as Teddy for this to work cuz well, its fun ok? I know I have a really bad record for updating fics but I already have like 6 more chapters written so yeah. Rated T cuz Teddy's mouth hasn't been washed out with soap yet. **

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Three

_****__****___

Serene Rod

Serene Rod wasn't usually an early riser, but today was different. Today she was going to a magical school, even if it made her sad to leave her big sister behind.

"Hey Serene," her older sister greeted at the hyper girl,

"Hey-hey-hey, Leena!" Serene whispered-yelled, Leena was the only one who didn't care that Serene was a witch, her parents hated the idea but what could they do? If she didn't go to the school she would never be able to control the 'freakiness' in her.

"Excited?"

Serene nodded, "I'm really excited, I knew I was different and here's the proof."

"I'm going with you, alright?" Leena told her younger sister, "Dad needs to go pass the station so he's going to drop us off. Have you named your owl yet?"

Serene shook her head, "I can't decide between 'Rain' or 'Soleeta' which one do you think?"

"Well, your owl is kind of a murky colour, the colour that's hard to explain and strange, which is what 'Soleeta' means right?" Leena paused, "But she does have little dots that look like rain is on her. I think Rain is more suitable for the owl."

"Ok," Serene smiled, "Rain it is."

Serene then started combing her waist-length auburn hair, her green eyes lighted with excitement.

"It's going to be boring without you, you know that?" Leena told her,

Serene laughed, "I'm not leaving forever, and there is holidays that you can choose to go home or stay there if you want to."

Leena smiled, "Wicked, Dad's coming so try not to talk about it ok?"

Serene smiled, she would be able to hold it in until her father dropped her off.

She loved the fact she was a witch and didn't care about anyone else's opinion.

* * *

**A/N Again, sorry for the short chapter! On paper it was a lot longer, anyway there are the four soon-to-be third gen of marauders! Next stop, the plateform! But I will only update if I have TWO reviews now!**


	4. CHOOCHOO!

**A/N Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and I kinda made James be the same age as Teddy for this to work cuz well, its fun ok? I know I have a really bad record for updating fics but I already have like 6 more chapters written so yeah. Rated T cuz Teddy's mouth hasn't been washed out with soap yet. **

Horselove: Thanks Horselove for your review and as I have stated before the chapters WILL get longer so yeah. Also, sorry if Ginny and Harry seemed out of character or repeating stuff.

Em: Sorry for not replying to you earlier, especially since you were my first reviewer to this story! Anyway, Thanks for the support

**and I'm making a new found tradition (cuz making traditions are awesome) to reply to all annoymous reviewers via A/N and if I happen to forget you, just tell me in a review and I will deeply apologize to you...through can anyone find the lyrics to Pink's 'Runaway' song? I'm trying to redo a long overdue one-shot about when Sirius ran away from home to my humble friend ImmortalMajor or something like that name that kindly gave me the lyrics to the song which for the love of me I can't find! Ok now ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**The Platform**_

"Oh, I remember the first time I boarded the Hogwarts train." Ginny Potter told the two eleven year old boys, holding her youngest son, Albus, to her.

"Not more ancient history, mum," James rolled his eyes

"HEY! I'm not that old!" Ginny scolded her son and glared at Teddy, who was laughing and who had the decency to try and look ashamed, "And I want you both to behave alright?"

The two boy nodded,

"James, Teddy," Harry beckoned them over to him as Ginny tried to fix Al's hair. "Here, I managed to sneak these out before Ginny caught me." The eleven year olds' eyes widened as they saw the cloack and map, "Now, get up to some mischief but not to much and er study."

"Wicked," James said as he took the cloack and hid it in his trunk, while Teddy took the map and put it in his pocket.

"Bloody brilliant," Teddy smiled

"Teddy, language, I really need to stop Ron from babysitting you." Harry told his godson, "And don't forget to wipe the map so no one else can read it, ok?"

"James! Teddy!" Ginny called, "I found an empty compartment."

"Wicked," the boys said at the same time.

"Now, write everyday, and don't get into too much trouble." Ginny told them,

"Aww, Mum, _everyday_?" James asked,

"Yes, James, everyday."

"How about once every 2nd day?" Teddy asked the woman,

"Maybe next year, but for now, everyday."

"Don't argue with her," Harry said through he rolled his eyes at his wife tactics.

"Bye, Mum, Dad, Al," Jams hugged his parents and little brother before boarding the train,

"Bye Ginny, Harry, Al." Teddy also hugged the two grown ups and the younger boy.

Harry smiled as he watched the two boys board the train, chatting excitedly away,

"Hey, Harry, do you think she is a muggle-born?" Ginny nodded her head towards an auburn hair girl.

"Yeah, well either that or her parents hate her." Harry replied, "Let's help her anyway."

* * *

Serene Rod was surprised when the two adults walked towards her,

"Here, let me help you with that," The man said lifting her trunk up and putting it in the compartment.

"Thank you," Serene smiled,

The redhead woman looked shocked, "You don't know who we are?"

Serene nodded, "Of course I don't, I know your names but that's about it. After all, you can't trust any sort of newspapers until you know the actual person right?"

Ginny smiled, "I don't know you but I know I like you,"

Serene blushed, "Well, I better get on the train, thank you for helping me with my trunk."

"No problem," the two adults answered the kind girl.

As they watched the young girl board the train, Ginny spotted the Malfoys with a black haired boy.

"Hey, Harry, lookat that." Ginny told her husband,

"Wow, looks like the Black genes pooled in him," Harry replied,

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Looks like the train is about to go."

As the two adults waved goodbye to James and Teddy, little did they know that Hogwarts will suffer another generation of Marauders.

* * *

**A/N I swear, this '*' star thingy hates me and so does the lines where it makes you go to the middle! Anyway, please review! TWO REVIEWS! Just so we are clear, I will have two chapters up before adding another review until it goes beyond '5' because I doubt I'm that awesome, awesome still just not stupid =) **

**So basically if I got two reviews for this chapter, the next I will be asking for is three, same with the chapter after that then it goes onto four. Get it? No? Well read again until you do, if yes then well done, cuz I don't even get that. So anyway press the cute little button that keeps changing colours below and REVIEW!**

**James II is looking at me weirdly...**


End file.
